User blog:PolarTem/Everything Wrong With Hoopla's Pillow
(idea stolen from spongebot) crazy told me to do something exciting for the war so here we are (+1) (Episode opens with Hoopla dashing into the hotel) no theme song or anything? (+1) Lobby Receptionist: Hello there, are you going up to your room? WHAT KIND OF RECEPTIONIST ASKS THAT? (+1) Hoopla: HOOPLA! SHUT THE HELL UP I FORGOT MY SURFBOARD IN MY ROOM AHHHHHHHHH! um (+1) (Hoopla runs into the elevator and collides with a random Oopla in a trench coat) Hoopla: Who are you? rude (+1) ???: I am Boopla. more like boobla, AM I RIGHT? (+1) Hoopla: This music is nice. what kind of maniac asks someone who they are and then proceeds to ignore them? (+1) (The elevator shoots up as elevator music plays) elevators have guns now? (+1) Hoopla: So which floor are you on? Boopla: 69 that's one big ass hotel (+1) Hoopla: HOOPLA! What goes on up there? Boopla: It’s better if I don’t tell you. sigh (+1) (Hoopla gets off the elevator and checks into his hotel room) Hoopla: (grabs surfboard) Wait why does something feel off. OH NO NOW I’M SAYING CLICHÉS! HOOPLA! cliché (+1) (Hoopla pulls the covers off his bed and notices his pillow is missing) Hoopla: NOOOOOOO! My pillow was my source of comfort! Who took it? horrible writing on this show btw (+3) (Hoopla runs to the elevator to start his interrogation of different hotel people) Hoopla: Aight, now I gotta find the culprit! spelling (+1) (Hoopla goes to floor 69) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Boopla! Please come out here. what makes him think the guy he just met is the perp? (+1) (Boopla comes out of his room) Boopla: What? Hoopla: Did you steal my pillow? Boopla: No. Hoopla: Then what’s in your trench coat? Boopla: I can’t say. (Hoopla tackles Boopla and pulls off the trench coat; when he opens it a lot of heroine falls out) Hoopla: I should probably call the cops for a different reason. HOOPLA! sigh (+1) Boopla: And I should get out of here and change my identity again bye. i may be stupid here but how many people like drugs so much that they change their own identity to take them? (+1) Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Hoopla runs back to the elevator to go to the hotel lobby) Lobby Receptionist: Hello, would you like to check out? THAT'S more like it! (-1) Hoopla: Did you see somebody walk out of here with a pillow? Lobby Receptionist: Yes, and they went to the beach. can't really be that unusual for someone to walk out of a hotel with a pillow, right? (+1) Hoopla: Thanks. (Hoopla charged at the door, hits it, and breaks his shoulder) why are we suddenly using the past tense now? (+1) Hoopla: SWEET MOTHER OF HOOPLA! *monkey milk (+1) (Hoopla runs into the beach and sees Alpooh) Hoopla: Ah ha! Alpooh, give me back my pillow! Alpooh: What pillow. Hoopla: The one you have right there. (Alpooh picks up a pillow case surrounding a bunch of guns) Alpooh: Not a pillow. Hoopla: o this is dumb (+1) (Hoopla runs to random people trying to find his pillow, and then gives up and goes back to his hotel) he likes his pillow THAT much? can't he just ask the hotel to bring him a replacement? (+1) Hoopla: Looks like I’m never getting my pillow back. Boopla: Did you say pillow? Hoopla: Where did you come from? Boopla: Well I just so happen to have this pillow I’m selling for $76! Hoopla: Wait that’s my pillow! Boopla: I know. Hoopla: Grrrrrrr! (Hoopla grabs the pillow and bitch slaps Boopla) Boopla: Owwwwwwww. Hoopla: Now I’m gonna go surfing. (End) wut (+5) SIN COUNTER: 999999999999999999999999999999 SENTENCE: Now I'm gonna go surfing Category:Blog posts